Kaze mo Sora mo
by AQuaMarine-Beauty
Summary: The wedding of Usagi and Mamoru brings the three lights and Kakyuu back to earth. Yaten has not only to deal with his feelings but also with the new man at Minako's side: Kunzite.


Kaze mo Sora mo

Summary: Everything seems perfect: The wedding date is settled and Usagi invites Kakyuu and the three lights to celebrate her great day. Yaten is pretty sure, to get a second chance with Minako. Until he meets the new man by her side: Kunzite. Y/M, K/M

A.N: Kaze mo Sora mo is the ending theme of the Sailor Stars Season.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Wedding arrangements

"I don´t like this colour." Usagi scowled as she looked at herself in the mirror, wearing a bright pink dress with puffy sleeves.

She turned around and immediatly trippled over the long skirt.

The blonde Odangohaired woman was standing in the large bridal shop with her two best friends, Minako and Rei. She had tried five dresses on and they all were either too girly, too modern, too short or in this case, too pink.

"You said, you wanted pink." Rei said, flipping her long raven hair over her shoulder.

Usagi looked at her with wide, blue eyes. "Yes, but more like rosé and not bubble-gum pink."

She turned back to the mirror.

"This one makes me look fat."

Tears builded in her eyes. She was calmed by an other, less emotionally confused blonde.

"You are not fat, you´re pregnant."

Minako said, rubbing Usagi´s arm. Rei looked smiling at the blonde woman.

"And what was her excuse before that?"

Minako shot a warning glare at the brunette but did not lose her amused expression. Rei could tell, she was fighting with a smile. Unlike Usagi.

"So that means, all those years you thought, I was fat and you´re telling me now?" her voice was shaky. Rei´s sarcastic expression turned into a half-smile. "No silly, it was a joke. Just a joke." Usagi sobbed quietly.

"It´s not very funny."

Minako sighed in unpatience and looked around in the broad shop. All the dresses looked as if they were made of sugar. They looked too sugary even for Usagi.

"I think, this is not the right shop for you, Usa." she glanced at Rei signaling her, that they had to get out of here as soon as possible.

"You´re not sixteen anymore, you´re twenty-two. What you need is something elegant and beautiful, something...tasteful!" She ran her pale fingers through her long blonde hair. Usagi looked admiringly at her. When it came to fashion and style, Minako was just the right one to ask and everyone came to her for advise.

"Okay, but can´t we go and eat something before we look for other bridal dresses?" Usagi asked going into the changing-room and leaving her two friends on the other side of the curtain.

"You´re hungry again? We had two pizzas earlier this day." The disbelief in Rei´s voice was mixed with annoyance.

"Why, I´m pregnant!" came Usagi´s reply from behind the curtain.

"And what was your excuse before that?"

Usagi came out of the changing-room and gave the other blonde a serpent look.

"Mina, don´t start talking like Rei!!"

Minako and Rei grinned at each other.

The three women left the bride-shop and Minako was glad to be outside.

The sky had a lovely bright blue shade and the trees and flowers radiated a fresh scent. The rainy season in Japan was over and the sun was showing more often.

Usagi dragged the women along until they found a nice little café in the corner of a small street that was shaded by large trees.

Minako observed the weak beams of sunlight shining through the green leaves of the trees.

In the six years that had passed since the last fight she had become more mature and calmer. Not Ami-like calm but it was easier for her to find her inner balance. There were several reasons. Maybe it was the peace or because she had the best friends in the world. But particular because she finally found what she was looking for all her life. Love. With a man she would call too good to be true. Long white-silver hair, grey eyes, tall, muscular. Not only that he looked extremly gorgeous, he was also protective, supporting and everything she wanted in a man. Thanks to Endymion, she and the other three weren´t alone anymore.

The waitress came and Usagi ordered two pizzas, juice and strawberry cake. For her alone. Minako and Rei ordered cocktails and icecream.

The waitress nodded and left.

"Jeez, I´m exhausted." Usagi slipped out of her velvet, flat shoes. It was moisty, warm and her feet felt like two damp potatoes. Minako looked at her.

"You shouldn´t walk around that much Usagi-chan, think of Chibi-Usa," her blue eyes wandered to Usagi´s stomach. It was utter rediculous to talk of Chibi-Usa as an unborn baby, considering the fact, that they all had met her as a grown child some time ago.

But the Chibi-Usa they knew, had returned to the future and the present was the beginning of Chrystal Tokyo.

The waitress brought their food and drinks and Usagi began to eat frantically while Minako and Rei sipped on their cocktails.

"By the way, you two-" The Odangohaired blonde forced through a mouthful of pizza.

"I thought about the guest list for the wedding. There are still some missing. I just don´t know exactly who."

"Have you Unazuki and Motoki with his girlfriend on the list?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded.

"What about Naru-chan and Umino?" Minako asked and licked ice-cream from her spoon.

Usagi nodded again.

Suddenly she slapped her forehead.

"Damn, I´m so stupid."

For some miracle, Rei and Mina didn´t say anything.

"I forgot the Starlights and Kakyuu."

For a moment the three women were silent.

"Jeez, you´re actually right. I wonder how we could forget them." Rei said and her purple eyes widened.

Minako shook her head in disbelief "Well, it has been six years already."

Usagi clapped her hands. "That´s wonderful, Seiya and the others will be here on my great day!"

Minako and Rei exchanged glances. They understood each other without words. They wanted to see Seiya and the others but it also meant, that there would propably be some tensions. They didn´t know how Seiya felt after all those years, anyway.

"But I still have to find pretty cards, you know." Usagi continued.

Nothing, of what her friends thought about Seiya occured to her. She was captured in her dream about her big, heavenly wedding.

---

Later this evening, Minako finally arrived at home. She slipped out off her shoes and walked into the living room, the cool parquet felt very nice under her heated feet. She saw him sitting on the couch, his back facing her, and watching some senseless stuff on the TV. She tiptoed quietly towards him and planted a soft kiss on his neck.

Kunzite turned around and his calm grey eyes met her exhausted blue ones. He leaned forwards to give her short kiss.

"Had a nice meeting with the girls?"

Minako walked around the couch and let herself fall next to him. She had never been good at bearing the sudden summer heat after the rainy season. As if he could read her mind, he began to massage her feet.

"Yeah. We talked about Usagi´s wedding plans." She smiled slightly as she watched him. His long fair hair fell like silver silk over his shoulder. His character was almost the opposite of hers. He was the self-controlled, cool loner, she was the vital, social butterfly. But both understood each others signals and so they knew, what the other one was feeling and thinking. Two different warriors, attracted to each other.

Minako glanced at him, her eyes closed halfly. It was strange and very rare but in those silent moments when she watched him (when she was sure he wouldn´t notice) and his long silver hair and sometimes some of his gestures...well, then he almost reminded her of...

"So, I guess you got further with your plans?"

"Yeah, we finally figured out who we forgot to put on the guest list..."

Minako answered lazily and closed her eyes fully. They felt better, her poor aching feet.

Kunzite watched her mindfully. "You should get some sleep, Mina. You look really tired."

Mina smiled slightly still with closed eyes. "I´m not tired."

Kunzite raised a silver eyebrow.

"You´re not tired? You´re almost sleeping!"

Her smile got weaker. "I´m not sleeping, my eyes are just relaxing."

the last words were just a soft whisper. After a moment she was breathing quietly. She had fallen asleep.

Kunzite watched her for some seconds before he stood up and picked her small form up. He carried the petite blonde to the bedroom where he undressed her clothes and dressed her in a thin velvet nightgown.

He pulled the cool sheets over her body and kissed her for good night.

**_(Kinmoku Palace)_**

Yaten laid on his stomach in the high grass and gazed down at his drawing pad.

He had mixed several different shades of blue but none of them fould be the right one. It was difficult to figure out the shade of her eyes when it was six years ago that he had seen her. He sighed in frustration and rolled on his back, next to his drawing pad.

The sky on Kinmoku was a shallow blue. Why was it, that he would look at those billions of stars searching for some answer and none of them would reply but just stare back at him, carelessly?

"Yaten-san! Where are you? Kakyuu is calling for you!"

Yaten sat up, immediatly. As he turned his silverhaired head, he could recognize one of Kakyuu´s new young guards.

"I´m here.."

He stood up and started to walk lazily towards the palace.

As he entered the main hall, he saw, that Seiya and Taiki were already there. Kakyuu was sitting princess-like on her throne and looked down at them. Yaten was about to ask if something serious happened, when he saw Kakyuu´s actually calm expression brighten up.

A servant came with a white envelope to her and the redhaired princess accepted it gracefully.

Yaten, Seiya and Taiki could only look eagerly at her and wait for her to speak. "Well, you three, you surely wonder, why I asked for you. The point is this, I received a letter from earth and I thought, you might be interested, in what it is about." She smiled at the three young men standing in front of her. Yaten´s face lit up slightly and so did Taiki´s, thouhg the taller man could hide it better. It was long ago, since they ever heard of earth. The whole time they had spend here on Kinmoku, they didn´t even talk of it.

At the beginning of their return, Seiya had been in a constant depressed mood, so none of the others raised the subject.

Kakyuu could see what was going on with her three closest guards and friends.

Suprise, excitement and some hint of anxiety. She lookd down at the sheet of paper and began to read.

"Dear Kakyuu, dear Seiya, Taiki and Yaten,

It´s been a long time, since we saw each other. Hope, you didn´t forget us already.

Herewith you are invited to my wedding on the following week. You can arrive as soon as you want. I really hope, you´ll come to visit us.

What to bring along? Yourself and...maybe some delicious little cakes from Kinmoku? (laughs)

Seiya and the other two chuckled slightly. Usagi was still the same.

Please greet the people on your planet from us. I wish you a pleasant trip.

In love, Usagi.

Kakyuu looked up. Yaten chewed slightly on his lip. He glanced at Seiya to see, how he reacted to the news of Usagi´s wedding. To his suprise, the ravenhaired light seemed cheerful.

"So?" Kakyuu asked. Actually, she was the one making desicions but earth was more of a personal topic for her lights so she waited for their replies.

"I can´t think of anything wrong with it. Of course, we´ll go!" Seiya was the first one to speak. He looked at his comrades. Taiki nodded and smiled.

"I agree, then."

Yaten stopped chewing on his lip and glanced at them. They were so determined. How could he say no? It was even for his sake.

He looked at Kakyuu "I agree,too."

A mere smile crossed Kakyuu´s red lips. "That means, we´re going to meet some old friends very soon."

* * *

Well, Kunzite is the man by her side but what happens when Yaten comes along, Mina´s long time crush? Yaten does not even know, what expects him on earth.


End file.
